Dark Secrets
by dragoncymru
Summary: The TARDIS lands in foggy Victorian London where the Doctor and Amy become embroiled in a mystery. What has returned from darkest Africa? And what happened on the fateful expedition? Another Season 2 'TARDIS Adventure'.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Amy walked up the metal ramp towards the central console. The chamber, lit with a soothing golden glow, was incredible, but she was determined not to gush in front of the Doctor. "Okay," she nodded coolly, "this is impressive. Bigger in here than it is out there." She gestured with her thumb back towards the door.

The Doctor took off his jacket and slung it over the railing as he followed her. "Good that, isn't it?"

Amy brushed her hands over the myriad of intricate controls and dials on the console. "So this is where you fly this 'TARDIS' from, is it?"

"Yup." He scurried forwards and slapped her hand away. "Oy! Hands away from there please - we could end up anywhere!"

"Really?" Amy pouted. A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "Nah, I don't believe you."

The Doctor knew she was baiting him and just grinned. "Okay, Miss Price." His hands ran across the controls, flipping switches and turning dials. "Hold on."

Amy leant over the console and smiled.

*********************

The orange sun hung low in the warm night air and insects chirped noisily as the two men struggled in the dirt.

Reason had long since left both of them. Their sandy safari suits were ripped and covered with mud as they wrestled, their faces contorted in anger. One man heaved the other off him, and pushed his opponent backwards as he got unsteadily to his feet.

He drew a ragged breath as he quickly hurled himself towards the other man. His momentum took them up the grass and dirt covered slope, and they grappled, twisting and punching.

But his opponent ducked his punch and landed a heavy blow to the man's stomach. He doubled up in pain as his breath left him. Seeing his chance, the other man grabbed hold of the first's shoulders, intending to deliver a terrible blow to the head, but his foot slipped on a patch of loose dirt.

Time seemed to freeze as he lost his balance and fell backwards with a yell. The first man looked up in pain as he watched the other tumble away from him. His face red and streaked with tears, he reached out his arm to grab the falling man, but it was too late.

The scream receded as the other man fell from the ravine's edge and into the darkness below.

The explorer crawled to the edge and looked down, but he could see nothing. His face crumpled as he watched and his body jerked with terrible wracking sobs.

The orange sun finally vanished below the horizon as night fell around him.

**1.**

In a dark side alley, a horse drawn cart pulled slowly out of a yard. The cart was built from rough planks of wood and covered by a tarpaulin. The driver wore thick trousers and a large dirty overcoat, with a tatty cap perched on his grey haired head.

As the cart pulled away, just inside the yard, the small light on top of a tall blue box stopped flashing as it slowly materialised into existence. The unearthly wheezing, groaning sound faded away as the Doctor stepped out in his usual blue pin-striped suit, red and white sneakers and long brown coat. He held the door of the TARDIS open and shouted inside. "Come on then, come and look."

Amy appeared in the TARDIS doorway wearing a gorgeous red and purple Victorian gown with an intricately embroidered shawl over her shoulders. A small fur muffler for her hands hung around her neck. Her long dark red-brown hair was pinned up and fastened under a small bonnet. She grinned at the Doctor. "Now _this _is cool! We get to dress up as well! Great gear Doctor," she said. "It's really serious! Why you have a load of this in your wardrobe is best not asked, but," she took a breath and looked down at herself, "will it do?"

"I'm sure you look ravishing!" replied the Doctor, smiling back at her.

Amy looked around enthusiastically, even though the alley was still dark and an unpleasant pungent smell floated on the air. "So this is Victorian London?"

The Doctor rubbed his nose thoughtfully. "Yup, looks like. Not sure of the exact date though." He patted the TARDIS affectionately. "The TARDIS likes to take us on a mystery tour sometimes."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to explain, but then shut it again. "Oh, one thing at a time!" he muttered before glaring at her in mock indignation. "Look, I bring you to your first visit to a different time and all you can do is have a go!"

Amy laughed and held up her hands in surrender. "No, no. Seriously impressed, see?" She pointed to her face. "This is me, seriously impressed."

The Doctor smiled. "Good!"

Amy laughed mischievously and took his arm. "I can't wait to see what London looks like, what, about a hundred years before I was born!"

The Doctor grinned. "Then, Miss Price, shall we go?"

Amy picked up her skirt. "Do you know Doctor, I'd love to!"

**2**.

The Doctor and Amy walked out of the alley and into the main street.

Amy looked around in amazement at all the sights and sounds of the bustling city. It was early morning, and as ever, a thick fog hung in the air. Horse drawn hansom cabs and carriages rattled over the cobbled streets whilst people of all descriptions walked briskly about their business. London in Victoria's time was truly a melting pot for all types of society. Well dressed men in top hats and canes accompanied elegantly gowned young ladies. Other less savoury men and women loitered around street corners, dressed in faded clothes that had seen better days. A rickety cart was pulled along by a couple of oriental men and scruffily dressed children ran up and down the street in some kind of game.

"Ah, London," exclaimed the Doctor, breathing in deeply. "It's so Victorian - just smell that fog."

"Charming," muttered Amy with a cough, wrinkling her nose as she avoided dirty hay in the gutters and jumped over large puddles to avoid dragging her long skirt through the filthy water.

Across the road, a small boy of about ten, dressed in a dirty grey coat with a scarf and cap, was selling newspapers. "Extra, extra - read all about it!" he shouted, holding one aloft. "Expedition returns from darkest Africa! Read all about it."

"A newspaper - just the thing we need!" exclaimed the Doctor and strode across to the boy. He dug deeply in his jacket before finding a few pennies and offered them to the boy, who handed over a newspaper. The Doctor opened it up and read the date. "1883. Hmm, not a bad year - bit boring. No Jolly Jack about yet, mind you, which is a relief!" He scanned down the paper before stopping at one of the headline stories. "This is interesting though."

"What is?" asked Amy, peering over his shoulder at the newspaper.

"An expedition has just come back from the African interior," the Doctor read, "a Professor Bradley apparently. He's set up an exhibit at the Natural History Museum." The Doctor's eyes lit up with interest. "There are specimens too!"

"But I thought we were going to see a bit of London?" sighed Amy. "I don't fancy a boring Museum."

"Well, yes we are Amy," the Doctor said evasively, "but this is what Victoriana is all about. I haven't been to Africa for..." he paused and blew out his cheeks, "oh…at least a century or two."

Amy rolled her eyes and glared at the Doctor. "You are _such_ a show off!"

The Doctor ignored her barb. "I'll tell you what. It's still early, so a quick look around the museum, and then we can go anywhere you want."

Amy thrust her hands into her muffler and looked at the Doctor suspiciously.

He grinned a little sheepishly before stepping to the edge of the pavement and raised his arm. "Carriage!"

A few seconds later, a horse drawn hansom cab pulled to a stop in front of them. The Doctor held the door open for Amy, who gave the Doctor a sidelong look as she climbed aboard. The Doctor climbed in after and sat beside her before knocking on the roof of the cab. "The Natural History Museum, please driver." The Doctor grinned at Amy. "You'll love it, don't worry!"

Amy just pursed her lips as the cab rattled off down the cobbled street.

**3.**

Charlie Weaver was not a happy man. He took a last drag from his cigarette and dropped the butt onto the cobbled paving. He blew the smoke into the cold air and looked up the street for any sign of Lenny, but there were only a couple of urchins running backwards and forwards in a game of tag.

Weaver was in his mid thirties and looked every inch the hardened thug that he wished to portray. His hair was dark and greasy, with flecks of grey at the sides. He had dark, sunken eyes and a large jaw that was covered in two days of stubble. He was dressed in a large grey overcoat, a scarf around his neck and a cap pulled low over his brow.

He looked up as he sensed movement and saw a woman walking, or more like swaying, towards him. Her dress that was once elegant was now threadbare, with lace that hung unkempt from the hem. She wore bright red lipstick and rouge, and smiled at him, revealing rotten teeth. "Hello dearie."

Weaver turned away. He was in no mood for company. "Not now Molly," he muttered, "I need to 'ave at least two pints in the 'Royal' first!"

The woman's smile faded and she walked briskly past him, muttering curses under her breath.

Weaver shifted his feet, stamping them up and down to keep the blood circulating in the cold morning chill.

Suddenly a small figure appeared at the top of the street and Weaver turned as he saw the man run towards him. The newcomer was a man in his early forties with shifty, feral features and a small moustache. He too wore a dark coat with a cap and scarf.

"About time!" Weaver cursed. "Where 'ave you been Lenny?"

"Been watching 'em, 'aven't I?" wheezed Lenny.

"Yeah, well what's been 'appening then?" asked Weaver impatiently.

"They've got into a cab. Gone to the museum. I 'eard 'em tell the driver!" said Lenny proudly.

Weaver looked down the street. "Well, we better get after 'em. Boss wants us to rough 'em up a bit."

Lenny grinned wolfishly as he followed behind Weaver. "'How much?" he asked nastily.

Weaver looked back over his shoulder and gave a terrible smile. "Enough. Come on."

They walked out of side-street and into the main road. Weaver started to whistle. Perhaps it would turn out to be a good day after all.

**4.**

The journey across London was very bumpy, but Amy still enjoyed it enormously. She watched out of the carriage window as they passed St. Paul's Cathedral and then along the banks of the Thames. Amy was amazed at how similar and yet different Victorian London was compared to the city she knew in the early twenty first century.

"No London Eye," she grinned, pointing to the river.

"No endless chains of burger places or coffee shops either," replied the Doctor gratefully.

Amy just laughed. "You do this all the time?"

"What?"

"This 'time travelling'?"

The Doctor grinned. "Pretty much - brilliant isn't it?"

The hansom passed the Houses of Parliament and the Doctor smiled at Amy who gasped at the sight of London Bridge in all its Victorian splendour. Before long, the cab pulled to a halt outside the impressive stone building that was the Natural History Museum. The horse snorted in the cool morning air as the Doctor paid the driver before they both stepped stiffly down.

Amy rubbed her bruised back. "That _was_ a great trip! Not the most comfortable mind you!"

The Doctor laughed and gestured towards the museum in front of them. "There you go Amy, one of the best museums on Earth – especially now. The Victorians loved collecting things from all over the Empire."

Amy looked up at the museum and let out a sigh, her heart sinking. "I'm not really into museums, Doctor. We won't be long will we? I want to go around London again."

"Oh come on Amy, just a quick peek at this exhibit," pleaded the Doctor. "Tell you what: just an hour here, and then I'll buy you lunch at the Ritz!"

Amy nodded and smiled, rubbing her gloved hands together. "Right, you've got a deal!"

They walked up the massive stone steps and through the large vaulted archway that led into the main hall of the museum. The murmur of voices echoed around the walls as people viewed the exhibits. Impressive display cases lined the walls and formed rows down the middle of the room. A large poster with elegant script proclaimed 'Professor George Bradley's Expedition to the African Interior: Gallery Four.'

The Doctor smiled at Amy and they set off deeper into the museum past the large skeleton of a dinosaur that was being viewed by several impeccably dressed young children, accompanied by their ever watchful governess.

Amy nudged the Doctor. "I remember that when I came here with a school trip. Wow!"

The Doctor gave a snort. "I remember the live variety! An allosaurus….very nasty!"

"Doctor," warned Amy in a _sotto_ voice, "showing off again!"

**5.**

As the Doctor and Amy reached the correct gallery, they heard the sound of raised angry voices.

Exchanging a curious glance, they entered to see a well-dressed man with a cane and top hat arguing with two rough looking men in dark overcoats and caps. The man was in his early fifties, balding, with a large grey moustache. His face was red with rage and embarrassment. Beside them was a frightened young girl wearing an elegant dark blue Victorian dress. She was in her early twenties and very pretty, with long red hair that was pinned up in curls atop her head. The argument seemed to be getting quite heated, and the man raised his cane threateningly.

"If you two don't leave us alone, I'll bally use this!" he blustered.

The Doctor strode quickly over to the argument. "Excuse me, but could one of you direct us to the African exhibit?" he asked loudly, catching the cane and twisting it effortlessly from the gentleman's hand.

Amy positioned herself close to the young lady.

The two rough looking men, one big with a lantern jaw, and the other smaller with pointed features and a moustache, exchanged a wary look and backed away. Then they turned and ran off into the depths of the museum.

The Doctor watched them go. "Art critics, obviously!" he muttered ruefully.

The gentleman with the cane pulled it from the Doctor's grasp. "Unhand me sir. Devilish cheek!"

The girl placed a restraining hand on his arm. "Father, please."

He looked at her sheepishly. "What - oh I'm sorry. I'm forgetting my manners. Thank you sir: a timely intervention. Allow me to introduce myself. Professor George Bradley at your service; and this is my daughter Mary." He gave a small bow and extended his hand.

"Pleased to meet you Professor," grinned the Doctor, shaking Bradley's hand. "I'm the Doctor and this is my companion Miss Amy Price."

Amy smiled warmly at Bradley and his daughter. "Hi."

Suddenly, as a thought struck him, the Doctor snapped his fingers. "Not _the_ Professor Bradley?"

Bradley nodded proudly and thrust out his chest. "The one and the same sir - just returned from my expedition in deepest, darkest Africa."

"Then this is your exhibit!" Amy exclaimed.

"Absolutely," Bradley enthused. "Would you like to see some of the artefacts?"

The Doctor grinned. "Do you know, we'd love to Professor!"

They crossed the museum gallery to where an area had been screened off using folding partition walls where an entrance had been made through a crude mock up of an African mud hut. A large sign on an easel was set next to the entrance and proclaimed 'The Zambian Collection by Professor George Bradley'.

**6.**

The Doctor turned to Bradley. "I hope I wasn't," he paused, "interrupting anything back there."

Bradley and his daughter exchanged a worried look, and Bradley cleared his throat meaningfully. "Nothing that concerns you Doctor," he blustered. "Shall we go in?"

The exhibition area was moodily lit by flickering gas lamps and was covered by displays of African carvings and artwork. Smaller masks and jewellery pieces were displayed on podiums and behind glass. There were even a few stuffed animals, such as monkeys and birds of prey, in glass cases.

"Wow!" Amy gasped as she looked around, impressed despite herself.

"Fascinating isn't it!" said Bradley proudly. "All of what you see here was brought back by my expedition." He walked over to a display cabinet that held maps and other artefacts

The Doctor looked around with keen interest. "Brilliant, Professor, just brilliant." His gaze fell on a piece of intricate jewellery in a display case, and his eyes widened. "How interesting..."

"Isn't it?" Bradley gushed, gently dusting off an African mask with reverence. "This is only the first shipment. I have more exhibits in storage, ready for display."

Amy rolled her eyes as she watched the Doctor and Bradley. She grinned at Mary. "They're like school kids, aren't they?"

Mary laughed and nodded. "I know. Father is terrible once he starts!"

As Amy looked around the exhibit, she noticed a slight movement behind one of the main display cases. She looked closer and thought she saw a dark figure in the shadows besides the entrance. She walked across to the Doctor and tugged on his arm. "Doctor, I think we're being watched!" she whispered.

The Doctor turned to look but saw nothing. "Nah," he scoffed, "you're imagining things." He turned back to the exhibits. "Tell me Professor, where _exactly_ did you find these?"

Bradley gestured towards the display cases that contained the expedition maps. "A remote basin in Zambia. Bit of an elephant's graveyard actually - caused quite a hoo-haa with the local natives."

Mary frowned. "And that's not all, is it father?" she said quietly. The Doctor noticed a strained look pass between them and Bradley looked away quickly.

Amy poked her tongue at the Doctor's back. She picked her skirts up and stepped warily into the shadows surrounding the exhibit.

The Doctor indicated the piece of jewellery he had noticed. "That piece looks particularly beautiful."

Bradley joined him at the display case and looked down proudly at the intricately carved bracelet. It looked like it was fashioned from ornate copper with several semi-precious gems laid into it at regular intervals, joined by silver tracing. "Marvellous craftsmanship, eh? You'd never think…."

Bradley was interrupted by a high-pitched yelp from behind one of the exhibits.

The Doctor whirled around. "Amy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**7.**

Emerging from the shadows were the figures of the two thugs that they had encountered earlier. Only this time the larger one was carrying a gun, whilst the other smaller one held the struggling figure of Amy.

"Let go of me you creep!" she shouted. She twisted around, trying to grab the man's arm and throw him forward, but he gripped her arms behind her.

The thug with the gun smiled. "Your friend should watch where she goes Professor." He gave a short, cruel laugh. "Now let's start where we left off shall we? Only this time either you come with us, or one of the ladies gets hurt."

Mary gasped and held onto her father for protection.

Bradley's face darkened. "Listen Weaver, if you hurt my daughter, he'll…"

Weaver cut him off, his face unreadable. "Alright, but this other fine lady isn't so lucky."

The Doctor watched the exchange with interest and saw his opportunity as Weaver talked to Bradley. He stepped forward and tried to grab the man's arm, but Weaver was faster than he looked and dodged backwards.

"Not so fast!" he snarled and clubbed the Doctor on the side of the head with the butt of his gun.

The Doctor gave a groan of pain and collapsed senseless to the ground.

"Doctor!" gasped Amy, and struggled even harder in Lenny's grip, but he held her tightly.

Weaver gave a laugh. "Don't be as stupid as your friend, Professor!" A sudden thought struck him and he grinned. Like a viper, his hand shot out and he grabbed Mary's arm and pulled her towards him, holding her around her waist. She gave a squeal of fright. "I know! We'll take Mary too and give you some time to think…just don't take too long about it!" He glanced at Lenny. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Keeping an eye on Bradley, Weaver and Lenny backed slowly out of the exhibit carrying Mary and a still-wriggling Amy with them. Amy gave one last desperate look at the fallen Doctor as they were herded at gunpoint towards the exit.

There was a groan from the floor as the Doctor slowly regained consciousness. "Are you alright, Doctor?" asked Bradley as he helped him get groggily to his feet.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and through his spiky hair as he looked around. "Where have they taken them Professor?"

Bradley was angry. "Dratted coves," he spluttered, "of all the confounded arrogance!"

The Doctor gave him a worried look. "If I'm right Professor, the arrogance and greed of a small time crook is the last of our worries!"

"What do you mean, sir?"

The Doctor's face was grim as he picked up the bracelet he had noticed earlier. "Because, Professor, this isn't African at all – it's an alien communicator!"

**8.**

"A _what_?" Bradley spluttered.

"Never mind that now," replied the Doctor. "I think you had better tell me everything you know about those two ruffians before we attempt to follow them."

Bradley's face went bright red in embarrassment. "They work for a 'business partner' of mine, who helped me to finance the expedition to Zambia. I never should have trusted him!"

*******************

Amy and Mary were pushed into a small warehouse. It is musty, with the only light coming from a skylight, high in the roof. Crates of all different sizes were piled around the room. The two thugs followed them in, closing the door behind them. As Amy's eyes adjusted to the gloom, she saw a figure standing in front of them dressed in an expensive lounge suit and smoking a cigar.

Mary was furious. "Hobart, I might have known!"

The other man smiled, and spoke with a slow American drawl. "My dear Mary, it's always a pleasure to see your lovely face." Hobart appeared to be in his early forties with a handsome, if hard, face and light brown hair. He looked at Amy and raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe we've been introduced ma'am?"

Amy put her hands on her hips defiantly. "I'm Amy Price."

"Charmed, Miss Price - Richard Hobart at your service." His voice hardened. "Now to business. After our little trip to Africa, and what we found there, I've been a' thinkin'. I want your father to sign over all the artefacts to me. That's a small price, considering what I know could ruin him."

"He'll never do it sir, do you hear me? Never!" cried Mary.

"Now that's a great shame. I'll just have to _entertain_ you both here whilst he thinks on it. I just hope he won't be thinkin' on it _too _long!" With a laugh, Hobart and his two men backed out of the door, securing it with a padlock.

************************

The Doctor looked ruefully at Bradley. "So you think he wants _all _the artefacts?"

"It must be, Doctor!" Bradley was crestfallen, his face creased with worry over his daughter. "He knows I'd do anything for Mary."

The Doctor rubbed his chin in thought. "I think it would be better if we keep the police out of all of this if that's possible."

Bradley nodded quickly. "Absolutely, old chap!"

***************************

Amy watched the door of the warehouse close and blew out a breath. "Right little charmer he is!"

Mary's face just crumpled and she sat down on a nearby crate and started to sob.

"Hey, hey," Amy rolled her eyes impatiently but went to comfort the other girl. "Come on, crying won't achieve anything will it? Come on." She looked around the gloomy warehouse. "There must be some way out of here. I bet the Doctor always manages to get out of these situations." Then she smiled. "Alright Mary, see that skylight? We need to make a pile of these crates so that we can get up there."

**9.**

The Doctor was studying the alien bracelet closely; his glasses perched on the end of his nose. He turned it over in his hands and noticed that some of the fine silver tracing on the underside had been broken or burnt. Watched by a bemused Bradley, he plucked his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it at the device. As the tip glowed blue and a high pitched whine filled the air, the tracings slowly joined up.

"By Jove," said Bradley with amazement.

The Doctor just smiled and put his screwdriver away. Then he turned the bracelet over again and pressed what he thought must be the activation button. But the bracelet remained stubbornly silent. The Doctor clicked his tongue in irritation. "That's odd – should work…"

He sighed and got to his feet before pacing around the exhibit like a caged tiger. "Professor, I think you should start telling me _everything_ about this expedition."

*******************

With an effort, Amy lugged another crate across the floor and added it to the pile underneath the skylight. "You were on this expedition too?" she asked Mary. "And with that creep Hobart?"

Mary nodded. "He lent us the money in exchange for a share of the returns. He seemed so lovely when we were starting out, then he just turned…horrible."

Amy brushed the dust off her hands. "They all do Mary," she muttered, "believe me." She looked up at the pile of crates they had stacked. It stretched up almost fifteen feet. "One more crate and we should be able to reach that skylight."

With a sigh, she pulled another crate off a nearby pile, but it was lighter than it looked and Amy stumbled, losing her balance and dropped it to the floor with a crash. Amy pulled a face as she peered into the remains of the crate. "Hope there was nothing valuable in there." But what she did see made her eyes widen. It looked like a computer panel.

*******************

Bradley handed the Doctor a small sepia photograph that showed three men outside a cave mouth. One of the men was Bradley, dressed in a safari suit and bush hat. The professor pointed to another man who smoked a large cigar. "That's the bounder Hobart."

"And the other man?" asked the Doctor, peering closely at the photograph.

Bradley looked away, his face flushed. He cleared his throat before answering after a long pause. "That, Doctor, is my brother John."

The Doctor frowned. "But you never mentioned this before Professor?"

Bradley looked steadily at the floor. "He was…killed," he muttered eventually.

Suddenly there was a bleep from the Doctor's pocket. The Doctor snatched the bracelet out to see one of the gemstones flashing with a green light.

**10.**

Amy stared at the computer panel as it emitted a steady beeping sound and pulled her hand back.

"What did you do?" gasped a bemused Mary.

"I don't know," replied Amy slowly, "but this shouldn't be here!" She turned to Mary. "What exactly _did_ you discover in Africa?"

*********************

"What in blazes is that?" asked Bradley.

The Doctor swung the bracelet about, as if trying to find a direction. To his satisfaction, the flashing light suddenly became more intense. "A clue, Professor, a clue!" He started from the exhibit. "Come on, we have to follow the signal!"

"But what about Mary and your young friend? Hobart's a ruthless man Doctor – there's no telling what he'd do to them!"

The Doctor stopped in his tracks. Professor Bradley was right of course. He had let his curiosity and the excitement of a new mystery get the better of him. "It's times like this I wish there were two of me," he groaned and then took a breath, turning back to Bradley. "Where would Hobart have taken them Professor?"

Bradley thought for a moment. "He keeps a residence off the Charing Cross Road."

"Then that's where we go. Come on – let's hail a cab!"

*********************

The room was shrouded in shadows. The long, heavy curtains were drawn and hardly any light filtered into the small, but elegant parlour.

A key turned in the lock and the door opened to reveal the figure of Richard Hobart, but his manner was nothing like the man that Amy had encountered in the warehouse. He staggered into the room, his whole body shaking as sweat poured from his glistening brow. Hobart put down the lit candle he carried on the wide mantel above a large, cold fireplace. He convulsed again, groaning in pain as he put his clenched hands over his face.

Hobart took a deep breath and pulled himself upright before slowly releasing the air from his lungs. He peered at his reflection in the dark, ornate mirror that hung over the fireplace. Just for a moment, a different face stared back at him - a face with three eyes and a mouth filled with rows of pointed fangs.

He moaned again, this time in mortal fear, and closed his eyes. When he opened them a few seconds later, he saw only his own haggard face staring back at him. Gathering his strength, Hobart turned to the dark figure that sat in one of the shadowy armchairs.

**11.**

Amy put her hands on her hips, looking between the beeping control panel and Mary. "Any more of this kind of stuff in those crates?"

Mary just shrugged. "I don't know – this is what Mr. Hobart brought back."

Amy rolled her eyes. "That was some dig." She reached out and tentatively pressed the button she thought she had touched when the panel activated. To her relief, the insistent beeping ceased. She came to a decision and picked up the panel. It was smaller than her laptop at home and just as light. "Come on, we're getting out of here," she told Mary. She gazed up at the precarious pile of crates they had assembled. "We should just be able to get to that skylight. Now follow me and don't look down."

Taking a breath, Amy placed the panel on the next crate above her and then scrambled up.

Mary paused nervously for a moment, but then got to her feet and meekly started to follow her.

*******************

The Doctor and Professor Bradley were rocked back and forth as their carriage rattled across the fog-bound cobbled streets of London.

The Doctor still wore his glasses and was studying the flashing bracelet. He scratched his nose. "This is more sophisticated than I thought," he muttered.

"What is the bally thing exactly?" asked a worried Bradley.

"At a guess, a remote dimensional tracker."

"A what?"

"Never mind George," smiled the Doctor, but then his smile turned to a frown as the green gem on the bracelet went dark. "Oh no, the signal's stopped getting through!" he muttered.

"Never mind about that blasted device now Doctor," complained Bradley. "What are we going to do when we get to Hobart?"

The Doctor took his glasses off and stowed them and the device in his pockets. "Good point Professor." He tapped his chin in thought. "Tell me about the dig site. What did you find exactly?"

Bradley's eyes sparkled with pride. "The tomb of some big African chieftain." He gave a slightly embarrassed cough. "The natives we found near the site were a bit uppity!"

"Are you sure it was an African tomb? Nothing else?"

"What do you mean Doctor?"

The Doctor shrugged, pulling out the photograph that Bradley had shown him earlier. "How did your brother die George?" he asked softly.

The older man's face changed, becoming redder. He looked down at the carriage floor. "Poor John. He… fell from a ravine Doctor - broke his neck, poor chap." Bradley cleared his throat. "Look, what's this got to do with that bounder Hobart?"

The Doctor looked out of the carriage as the houses rattled past. "I'm not sure," he replied eventually, "but I have a nasty suspicion you brought back more from Africa than you thought…"

**12.**

Charlie Weaver slapped Lenny on the shoulder. "C'mon," he growled, "it's freezin' out 'ere!"

"Will you 'ang about?" grumbled Lenny as he twisted the brass key in the padlock. "I'm goin' as fast as I can." The padlock finally clicked open and Lenny pushed at the warehouse doors.

"About time an' all," muttered Weaver and winked as he held up a small brown package. "We wouldn't want his nib's guests to go 'ungry now would we?"

He grinned wolfishly and Lenny chuckled, holding up a lantern as they stepped into the warehouse where they had imprisoned the two women.

But Weaver's grin was wiped from his face as he saw the pile of crates that reached up to the skylight and the delicate laced boot that just vanished through it.

"Get after 'em quick!" he shouted, dropping the food parcel and sprinting towards the crates, a gasping Lenny at his heels.

*******************

"It's Weaver and that other man!" cried Mary desperately.

Amy pulled Mary up by her arm as she clambered out onto the warehouse roof. "Oh great," muttered Amy as she peered into the skylight and saw the two thugs starting to scramble up the crates. She glanced around the foggy Victorian rooftops, and just for a moment paused to absorb the thrill of seeing the city as she had never seen it before. To her surprise, she found she was smiling. "We'll have to get across the roofs."

Mary looked completely terrified. "How are we going to find a way down?"

Amy just shrugged and grabbed Mary's hand. "I don't know – I'm new to this too!" A picture of her older sister and her in their tree-house when they were children flashed through her mind. They were always edging along the thick branches of the old oak. "If only you could see me now Deb!" she murmured.

With more courage than she thought she had, Amy began edging along the sloped Victorian roof of the warehouse. The large slate tiles were dark and very slippery, and Amy pulled back quickly as one slipped from beneath her. The tile slid down the roof, sailed over the edge, and a second later crashed onto the pavement far below and shattered into fragments.

Amy exchanged a worried glance with Mary – her initial bravado ebbing quickly away. "High, isn't it?"

But they had no time to reconsider. Behind them, a furious Weaver and Lenny had made it out of the skylight and were starting across the roof in hot pursuit.

**13.**

The Doctor and Professor Bradley stepped down from the carriage and into the foggy London street just as the distant chimes of Big Ben struck two o'clock.

"Are you sure this is where Mr. Hobart lives?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh yes," replied Bradley, paying the coach driver. "I've been here a few times – before and after Africa."

As their hansom cab rattled away, the Doctor looked up at the imposing town-house in front of them. "That's interesting."

"What is?" asked Bradley, putting on his top hat.

"You heard the time Professor – two o'clock in the afternoon - but look." He pointed to the windows of the house. "Each window has the curtains drawn."

"Is that significant?"

"Could be George, could be. Come on.." The Doctor started up the short flight of stone steps that led up to the front door.

Bradley followed the Doctor a little uncertainly. "You're not going to just knock on the bally door?"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh yes!" He gave the midnight-blue door a sharp rap.

Bradley swallowed nervously as, after a short pause, the door slowly opened.

*********************

On the rooftops, the two girls were trying to escape Hobart's thugs. They carefully picked their way along the edge of the warehouse, moving as quickly as they dared, and grabbing any secure pipes for balance.

Amy risked a look over her shoulder and groaned as she saw Weaver and Lenny gaining on them. Despite his size, Weaver moved confidently, and the smaller Lenny climbed like a cat. No doubt benefiting from a lifetime's experience as a burglar, thought Amy grimly. "They're gaining!" she muttered in a sing-song voice that was always a sign that she was nervous.

Mary looked too. "We'll never get away," she moaned. "Perhaps we should give in?"

Amy blew out her cheeks. "Not a chance!" But in her heart, she knew that Mary could be right.

They reached the end of the warehouse. The next roof was a few feet away, but between them was just empty space. Amy glanced down – it was at least fifty feet onto cobbled pavement. If they slipped, they'd be killed. The sound of Weaver and Lenny approaching was getting louder as they clambered over the tiles.

It was just a few feet…

"We have to jump," cried Amy, the wind whipping at her hair. "Come on Mary – we can do it. We jump together?"

Mary was struck dumb with fear and just managed a short nod.

Amy's heart hammered in her chest as she took Mary's hand in hers and took a deep breath. "Right.."

"Gotcha!"

Weaver's large hand clamped around Mary's arm and a fraction of a second later, Lenny grabbed Amy.

But in that moment, Amy had started to launch herself forwards and her momentum carried Lenny forwards with her and over the edge of the warehouse gutter.

He plummeted towards the cold stone below with a terrifying cry as Amy found herself falling too…


	3. Chapter 3

**14.**

The breath was driven from Amy's lungs as she slammed into the side of the warehouse, a cry of pure terror coming from her throat. It took her a moment to comprehend that she wasn't falling to her death.

With incredible reflexes and powerful muscles, Weaver had reached out and grabbed her flailing arm as she fell, swinging her back so she dangled helplessly in the alley space between the adjoining roofs.

It was only an instant later when Amy heard the sickening crash as Lenny's body hit the cobbled pavement far below.

"I ought to let 'yer drop!" spat Weaver.

The blood rushed through Amy's ears and she could only manage a moan of fear.

Weaver grinned wolfishly and slowly slackened his grip…

"If you do, Hobart will be furious," squealed Mary. "Amy's got one of his artefacts!"

Weaver looked back at Mary, an angry snarl on his swarthy face. After a moment he hauled Amy up so that she lay gasping on the edge of the roof. Then he reached down and plucked out the small panel where it had miraculously stayed in her belt. He turned and viciously grabbed Mary's chin. "Then you better be all nice to me until we get to him."

*****************

Bradley paced nervously up and down inside the small parlour where Hobart's butler had left them.

"Calm down George," said the Doctor who lounged in a red velvet chair nearby.

But before Bradley could reply, the door to the parlour opened and Hobart walked into the room, closing the door behind him. An odd smile played about his face. "Good to see you George - you should have told me you were coming."

"Now see here Hobart," blustered Bradley, but Hobart ignored him and looked to the Doctor.

"And you, sir?" Hobart's tone was mild, but his eyes swept over the Doctor as he appraised him.

"I'm the Doctor," said the Doctor, getting slowly to his feet. "Mr Hobart, I think you should start telling me about everything that you found in Africa."

"Really?" Hobart chuckled. "I'm forgettin' my manners." He crossed the parlour to a small table with a crystal decanter sat on it. "Can I offer you gentlemen a brandy?"

"Hobart, this is serious-" said the Doctor impatiently.

"What exactly gives you the right?" interrupted Hobart angrily. Then he looked back at Bradley. "Everything, George?" he purred. "Shall we tell this good friend of yours …_ everything_?"

The Doctor frowned as Bradley collapsed into a chair, his head in his hands. "What's wrong Professor?"

Bradley looked up and the Doctor saw there were tears in his eyes. "Alright damn you! I killed him – I killed my brother!"

**15.**

The Doctor walked across to Bradley and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

Bradley wiped his face with a white handkerchief. "It was a moment of madness. I didn't mean to push him – he just toppled over the edge of the ravine."

They were interrupted by the chime of the front doorbell. Hobart took a swig of brandy. "More visitors? I really should have prepared a cold collation."

Moments later, the door to the parlour swung open and Amy and Mary were pushed in by Weaver.

"Weaver, you fool!" spat Hobart. "I told you to keep these two songbirds in the warehouse!"

"Yeah, well, got away didn't they -and killed poor Lenny too!" Weaver snarled.

Amy saw the Doctor and rushed across to him with relief. He put his arm around her. "Are you alright?" he asked, noticing her pale, drawn face but she just nodded.

Mary meanwhile, seeing the distraught Bradley, knelt by his chair. "Father, what's wrong?"

Bradley hugged his daughter tight to him. "Oh, my dear Mary – thank the Lord you're safe." He took a breath. "They know Mary. They know about poor Uncle John."

"It was just an accident father," whispered Mary, gently stroking his hand. "You mustn't blame yourself."

"Really?" sneered Hobart. "But he just left him to die, my dear. And do you know what the argument was about? _Money_! How the glory and the profits of the great Bradley African Exhibition were to be split." He laughed. "At least I got a greater share!"

"Money?" cried the Doctor indignantly. "Is this is what this all about?"

"Why not Doctor? I'm a businessman and a collector."

"Mr Hobart," said the Doctor his voice low and dangerous. "You brought more than you know back from Africa. You must tell me what you found!"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" shouted Hobart, all self control suddenly and violently lost.

"Here," said Weaver to Hobart, taking the computer panel from his jacket. "That one there," he nodded towards Amy, "nicked this from the ware'ouse."

But as he handed it to his employer, Hobart suddenly took a sharp intake of breath and his whole body shook in an agonising spasm. He crushed the glass of brandy he had been holding in an explosion of glass and liquid.

The Doctor went to move towards Hobart, but Hobart quickly recovered from whatever had afflicted him and pulled a gun from his jacket, pointing it at them all.

But the gun wasn't a normal revolver. It was a futuristic energy pistol.

**16.**

Amy gasped as she saw Hobart's eyes. Instead of a normal iris and pupil, they were now totally black.

Hobart examined the panel that Weaver had given him. "The master relay has been activated," he murmured. His voice was different as well. It had lost all trace of the slow, confident American drawl and was instead colder and rasping. "How is this possible?"

The Doctor glanced sideways at Amy, his eyebrows raised questioningly.

Amy shrugged. "I just pressed a button," she muttered.

"That would mean nothing," snapped Hobart, "unless….unless you have found the tracker!" He adjusted his aim to cover the Doctor. "You have it!" he shouted. "Give it to me!"

The Doctor blew out his cheeks and scratched the back of his head. "Dunno what you're on about!"

"Don't play games with me, Doctor" snapped Hobart. "Give me the dimensional tracker or," the pistol moved to cover Amy, "I'll kill your friend where she stands."

The Doctor just glared at Hobart and Amy saw his finger tighten on the trigger. "Doctor…!" she gulped.

Suddenly, the alien bracelet appeared in the Doctor's hand. "Is this what you want?"

"You know it is!" Hobart reached out and snatched the device from the Doctor. He peered at the connections on the underside. "You have repaired the connections!" Hobart started to laugh hysterically.

"What's so bloody funny?" said Weaver, his eyes darting suspiciously between Hobart and the Doctor.

Hobart stopped laughing. "Because, you stupid savage," he hissed, "it means I am free!"

"Ere, don't call me-" Weaver started, but Hobart just turned a fraction and pulled the trigger of the gun. A beam of brilliant blue-white issued from the pistol and a second later, Weaver's charred corpse fell to the floor.

Mary screamed, burying her head in her father's lap, as she fainted dead away. Amy turned her head away in disgust, trying not to gag at the stench of burnt flesh.

"You're inhuman!" stammered a shocked Bradley.

"Yes, he is," said the Doctor grimly. "Who are you? What are you?"

Hobart turned back to him, and there was a strange, almost confused look on his face. His eyes suddenly resumed their usual appearance. "Of course I'm human, Doctor." Now the voice had an accent again. "I'm from the United-" He broke off and his face twisted in agony and he gave a cry of pain. Hobart's eyes were black again, his voice rasping. "I will show you…"

Hobart's face began to melt away before their eyes to reveal an alien with sickly yellow skin. It had no hair but a crest of ridged spines ran along the back of its head. Three oil-black eyes glared balefully at them above a mouth filled with rows of sharp fangs.

"I am Melok of Grath"

**17.**

"Grath?" whispered the Doctor, frowning. "But that planet was destroyed…?"

The alien nodded slowly, but its eyes narrowed. "How would you know that, Doctor?"

"Because I'm not from around here – I'm not human."

Amy looked at the Doctor with wide eyes, but just bit her lip and said nothing.

"A time traveller?" hissed the alien. "A time agent?"

"Does it matter?" the Doctor shrugged. "What did you say your name was – Melok?"

Melok snarled, baring his pointed fangs. "I am First Minister of Grath. I developed this dimensional tracking device." Melok's chest puffed proudly. "It allowed me to escape my planet before destruction."

The Doctor scratched his ear. "Meh – a rigged-up vortex manipulator – so what?"

Melok aimed his pistol at him. "Be careful Doctor," he hissed. "Do not anger me or you will die!"

"I'm surprised that any of us are still alive anyway." The Doctor pulled out his glasses and peered at Melok. "You Grath can't morph naturally - you're not shape-shifters. How come you were playing at being human?"

Melok chuckled cruelly. "I think I should let you meet my…partner." It gestured towards the door with the energy pistol. "Come."

The Doctor held up his arms to stop Amy moving. "I'll come with you Melok – but keep the others out of it. They can stay here."

But Melok shook his head and licked his thin lips with a black tongue. "Oh no Doctor, I think Professor Bradley would want to see who I have upstairs…" He pressed a stud on the pistol and then fired a beam of green-white light at Amy who fell lifeless to the floor.

"Melok!" cried the Doctor. "What have you -"

"She is not dead Doctor," Melok hissed, "merely stunned. The females will stay here." He gestured with the pistol again and smiled. "After you George..."

Professor Bradley's face was creased with fear and he looked to the Doctor, who gave a short, reassuring nod. Bradley took a breath then opened the door. Watching Melok carefully, and with a last concerned look over his shoulder at the two prone girls, the Doctor followed.

Melok urged them up the stairs and towards a door at the end of a long, dark hallway. He reached inside his jacket pocket, produced a key and threw it at the Doctor. "Open it!"

The Doctor did as he was told, unlocked the door and pushed it open. He and Bradley stepped carefully into the darkened room beyond, Melok behind them. After a few seconds, their eyes began to adjust to the gloom and the Doctor could just make out a figure sitting motionless in an armchair.

Suddenly the room was suffused in a warm, yellow glow as Melok lit a lamp. The Doctor turned as he heard Bradley gasp in shock. "What is it Professor?"

Bradley was pointing a shaking finger at the figure in the chair. "That…that's my brother John!"

**18.**

In the downstairs parlour, Mary's eyes fluttered open. She put her hand to her forehead as she sat up and then gasped in shock as she saw Amy's prone body on the floor next to her. Mary quickly lent down and shook Amy on the shoulder. "Miss Price, please wake up, please."

After a few seconds, and much to Mary's obvious relief, Amy started to groan. "What happened," she muttered, and then her eyes flicked open. Even though the parlour was dimly lit, the glow of the gas lamps was enough to send a pain lancing through Amy's head and she quickly shut her eyes again. "Damn Hobart," she cursed, rubbing her temples. "He bloody shot me with a stun gun!"

"Where's my father?" pleaded Mary.

Amy's eyes opened again as she remembered what Hobart had said before she was knocked out.

"We've got to get upstairs!"

*******************

Professor Bradley knelt by his brother and tenderly held his hand. Tears streamed down his face. "Oh my God, John, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…"

But John Bradley remained motionless, his eyes vacant and staring.

The Doctor gently put his hand on the professor's shoulder and he looked up. "Is he dead?" he whispered.

The Doctor shook his head slowly, turning as he heard Melok's cruel chuckle. "Well?" he said coldly.

But Melok said nothing, still training the energy pistol on the Doctor as he crossed the room and flung open a wooden dresser. Inside, the Doctor saw a strange collection of electronics and computer panels. Taking his glasses from his pocket and putting them on, he leant forward to examine the machine.

"This looks like some kind of…" his eyes widened. "No, that's not possible!"

"Oh, it is Doctor, I assure you," Melok gloated.

"What is it Doctor?" asked Bradley, still kneeling next to his unmoving brother.

"This is some kind of mind transference device. But Grath technology isn't this advanced. Where did you find this?" the Doctor asked Melok.

"I did not find it Doctor," spat Melok indignantly. "I built it!"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, no way – you must've had help." He hit his forehead with his palm and swung around. "Of course! I've been so stupid – that's why your brother is like this George!" The Doctor turned back to Melok. "Oh very clever; you transferred your mind to him didn't you? When he opened the tomb in Africa – you were inside."

"And trapped in a dimensional flux," nodded Melok. "My body was ravaged by the chronal energy – it was the only way I could survive."

Professor Bradley looked between the Doctor and Melok. "I don't understand any of this!"

The Doctor smiled sadly at the professor. "It means that you didn't kill your brother George – he did!"

**19.**

"You couldn't hide your true personality from poor old George here could you?" the Doctor continued. "That's why you fought, George – he wasn't really your brother."

"That body was broken when Hobart found me at the bottom of the ravine," replied Melok coldly. "But fortunately I managed to persuade him to return to the tomb so I could use the transference machine again."

The Doctor snapped his fingers. "But you botched it didn't you? It wasn't a complete transference! That's why you've kept poor John here – in case you lose any of your consciousness. And that's why," he pointed to Melok, "the real you only re-awakened after I gave you the dimensional tracker."

Melok's three eyes flashed dangerously. "It is of no matter Doctor. Now that you are here I can undergo another transference, and this time," his sharp fangs bared as he smiled, "it will be perfect!"

"What do you mean?"

Melok raised the pistol again. "I think a Time Lord would make a suitable host don't you?"

*****************

Amy crept quietly along the dark hallway, Mary at her heels. She could hear the sound of the Doctor's voice – Melok's too – coming from behind a door at the end of the corridor. She looked at Mary and put a finger to her lips before peering through a crack between the door and the frame.

To her horror, Professor Bradley was putting some kind of electronic headset across the Doctor's brow. She saw the Doctor struggle against a leather strap that bound his hands. "Melok you can't do this!" he shouted.

Melok's yellow claws stabbed at some buttons, and Amy saw a device inside a wooden dresser suddenly hum into life with lights flashing on various displays and panels. "You're too late Doctor!" he hissed.

Amy looked about desperately and spotted an iron poker hung next to a fireplace. Taking no time to think, she threw herself into the room with a yell, grabbed the poker, and threw it full force at the machine.

"Amy, no!" shouted the Doctor as the machine exploded in a shower of sparks.

With a snarl of fury, Melok threw himself backwards and raised the pistol towards Amy. But the Doctor lashed out with his leg, and the pistol flew across the room.

"Listen to me!" shouted the Doctor to Melok. "Hobart! Mr. Richard Hobart – I know you're in there. You have to reassert yourself!"

Melok shook his head defiantly. "No – I am Melok – First Minister of Grath!"

"You are Mr. Richard Hobart from the United States of America," yelled the Doctor. "Fight, man!"

To Amy's amazement, Melok's alien features began to blur and were suddenly human again. The haggard face of Richard Hobart stared back at them, although his eyes were still an oily black.

"I…what is happening…I can't," he stammered, clutching his head. Then Hobart's hand reached under his jacket and pulled out the dimensional tracker. He clamped it onto his wrist and frantically pushed a sequence of buttons on it in quick succession.

A vortex of multi-coloured light suddenly swirled about him. Hobart gave a last scream of agony that faded away as he too slowly became transparent and vanished as the vortex around him died.

**20.**

"It was all a trick?" fumed Amy, glaring at the Doctor.

He nodded and smiled. "Melok's mind transference wasn't complete. Even a human mind – a strong willed personality like Hobart - could take over at times. In my mind, well," the Doctor paused, aware that he was boasting, "he'd have been lost forever." He tapped the side of his forehead. "Bigger on the inside – just like the TARDIS."

Amy paused. "Is he dead?"

"That tracker wasn't calibrated yet – it would have scattered his atoms through the Time Vortex."

She rolled her eyes and watched the hansom cab as it pulled away from Hobart's house. She could just see Professor Bradley and Mary in the small window at the rear. Between them was the still figure of John Bradley. "Will the professor's brother get better?"

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets. "Who knows? Perhaps now that Melok is dead, and with some love and care, his mind will resurface."

Amy let out a breath. "Come on, let's go."

*******************

"You're not human?"

The Doctor looked at Amy with concern in his eyes. He was about to push open the door to the yard where the TARDIS had landed. She had been silent ever since they had said goodbye to Professor Bradley and Mary. All the way across London in the hansom cab she had barely said a word, answering the Doctor's questions or comments with a shrug or shake of her head.

"No," he said simply.

"Then…" Amy gulped, "what are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord."

"A what?"

"A Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey."

Amy fixed the Doctor with a glare. "Really? You're not just mucking about?" She poked him in the chest with a finger. "Because if you're taking the-"

The Doctor grabbed her hand and put it first one side of his chest, then the other. "Two hearts," he smiled.

"Eeww!" Amy snatched her hand back. "And where's this Gallifrey exactly?"

The Doctor sighed sadly. "It's nowhere – it was destroyed. I'm the last of my people." Amy opened her mouth for another question, but he shook his head. "Not here, not now."

Amy paused and then nodded, stepping into the old yard. The reassuring blue box that was the TARDIS stood in the corner next to a pile of wood and old, broken masonry. "Where now?" she asked.

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS with his key and held it open for Amy. "Up to you."

Amy chewed her lip and then grinned. "Somewhere…fun!"

The Doctor grinned back and nodded. "Somewhere fun."

The door to the TARDIS closed behind them, and a few seconds later, the lamp on top of the Police Box began to flash. Slowly, and with an unearthly, wheezing and groaning, the TARDIS dematerialised into nothingness and on its way to a new adventure.

**Next Time**: The Doctor takes Amy to the '_Solar Queen'_ – a huge, floating casino in space. But they soon have to gamble with their lives in '**The Queen's Ransom**.'

**Dark Secrets – Confidential**

Like the season opener 'Colony of Webs', this story has a long and convoluted genesis.

It al began in about 2003 when I was running an email based Doctor Who RPG. Victorian London is always a staple of the series and back in the days before the ninth or tenth Doctor were a twinkle in RTD's eye, I had different players running around in slightly different versions of the story. I had the third Doctor with Jo Grant, the fourth Doctor with Romana and K9, and finally the fifth Doctor with Nyssa.

All versions began the same way, and then branched off in different directions depending what the players did and how I responded to it. So the African exhibition started things off, and most versions discovered a Sontaran in the warehouse that was in cryogenic suspension!

Fast forward another year or so and I created a series of 'round-robin' fictions on Outpost Gallifrey. There was one for each Doctor from 1 to 9 (still no 10 in creation) and this was the location for the third Doctor story with (again) Jo Grant. These fictions were written with greater detail than the RPG and were quite successful in their time.

'Dark Secrets' was one of my favourite stems in those 'round robin' fictions, so I decided to write it out even more fully after they finished on OG. What you've read here existed as a third Doctor story, up to about part nine. I went back and adapted my two lead characters to the Tenth Doctor and Amy (not as difficult as you may think), and added a short prologue of Amy's first scene in the TARDIS.

From part none to about part twelve existed in the very old RPG format with the fifth Doctor and Nyssa (and also Henry Gordon Jago would you believe!), so this acted as a base. But as I mentioned earlier, in this version there was a Sontaran behind it. Regular readers of my 'Confidentials' will know that since I used a Sycorax in 'Nzambi', the old enemy had to go and so Melok was born. I did, for a while, consider to keep Hobart as the only villain, but the New Series is all for monsters, so I sledge-hammered one in.

Another style change for the New Series was to increase the amount of action and running. The older version was quite talky, so that's why the rooftop chase scene went in. After this, the last third of the story was entirely from scratch and brand new.

In terms of casting, since I elbowed Jago out, perhaps Christopher Benjamin would make a great Professor Bradley? For Richard Hobart/Melok I chose a fantastic actor who's recently been in 'The Tudors' – Jeremy Northam.

But enough of my stories! The exciting news is that the next story for 'TARDIS Adventures' is written by a different author…


End file.
